Dark Forest
by Tepa
Summary: My first story ever (not very original). POV of a person that is traped in the forest of the Slender. Reviews welcome.


(Author's note: English is not my native language so there will be some grammatical and spelling mistakes. Specially because I haven't written in english since 2008.)

"ughh…" I woke up with a terrible headache. I could feel my brain beat as I lied on the cold and wet grass. Wait, grass? I opened my eyes with great effort, but I could barely see anything in the darkness. Where was I? How did I get here? Last thing I remembered was going home alone after school. I didn't go out with my friends because we have a physics exam next week and that subject is not my strongest one.

I struggled to sit up and I waited to my eyes to get used to the dark. After a few minutes I could see better, and it seemed that I was in some kind of forest. A cold gust of wind made me shiver, as I turned around to continue to analyze my surroundings. I could see a tall fence. 'Maybe I could climb it to get out' I thought to myself. But when I got close I could see cables and a few sparks, telling me that it was electrified. So much for that plan. Maybe if I walked along side the fence, I could find an exit or a hole big enough for me to pass without touching it.

When I turned to look at the place where I woke up I see something that I missed before. Hurriedly I trot to the unknown object. A flashlight. I picked it up and turned it on to see if it worked, it did. Now that I had a light source I was more comfortable. I decided to go right (looking towards the fence), even though I separated from a path that was marked on the ground and went to the forest.

As I started the trekking, I felt an ominous feeling run through my body. In the back of my mind something was telling me to stay put where I've woken and wait until morning, but I really wanted to leave this scary place so I went forward. As I crossed the forest I realized that there was no sound apart from the wind rustling the leaves. No bats or birds, no insects, nothing. It was unnatural.

After a few more minutes, I saw something shiny under the moonlight. Swiftly I run to check what it was. It was a blue truck and a trailer. "Is there someone in here?" I asked in a loud voice, but unfortunately there was no answer. A sudden thought crossed my mind, I could use the truck to break through the fence. I went over the truck over there, but as I got closer, each step I took felt as if I was walking to my doom. I tried to open the drivers side door, but it was locked, obviously, but with a rock I could break the window and sneak inside but first, instead of wasting energy I decided to check the motor to see if it worked. I opened the hood of the truck, but to my disappointment the machinery was rusted and the cables cut. "Well that sucks" I grumbled as I punched the vehicle.

As I continued to investigate the blue vehicle I saw a blank piece of paper stucked in it. I could see there was something written on the other side. 'Maybe it has some clue to where I am? A map?' I thought as I reached towards the white sheet. Just as I was about to grabbed it, my hand stopped, my instincts were screaming at me, yelling not to touch it. I hesitated for some seconds, I'd never listened to my instincts in my life and I wanted to see what it said on the other side. Ignoring the dark feeling that the paper seemed to emanate I grabbed it. The moment I touched it I felt that my life was over. The wind that was blowing stopped and so did the rustling, leaving a complete ominous silence. I turned the page and what I saw chilled me to the bone. 'DON'T LOOK...OR IT TAKES YOU' and it had a stick figure drawn in the lower-right corner. I felt that I had to run, where? It didn't matter, I just had to move. But first I wanted to see if the trailer had something useful.

As the truck, the trailer was also locked, but as I circled the thing I found another piece of paper stucked in it. I slowly picked it up and turned it to see what was written in it. 'ALWAYS WATCHES' a circle with two crosses 'NO EYES'. I'm guessing that that circle is a face and the crosses meant that it lacked eyes. I was a bit baffled. 'How can someone not have eyes?' I thought, but simultaneously I shivered at the thought of that thing existing. Still, the feeling of the need to flee was still there, actually it was stronger, so I started moving.

The two vehicles were in a path, so this time I forgone the idea if traveling through the forest and followed the path. There were two options, towards the center, which there was no way I will be going, and the other went parallel to the fence. I took the last one. As I trotted, I suddenly felt that I was hearing static, like when your TV doesn't work or there is no signal. I wasn't sure if it was coming from my brain or my ears. All of a sudden, I see from my peripheral vision a person. When I turned to talk to them, I realised that the static was stronger and my vision was blurring with white and black spots. More importantly that thing was not a human. I swiftly turned and run the fastest I could away from that thing. Now I knew what that page ment.

I was almost out of breath when I got to another truck. Also that weird feeling I had disappeared after I got away of the thing. I looked around and thankfully I do not see **It**. 'Please let this truck work so I can get the hell out of here!' I was practically sobbing in terror, my entire body was shaking of the fear and the exhaustion I felt. As expected the truck didn't seen to work and I felt a huge disappointment. Then I saw it, another page stucked on the truck. I wasn't sure if I wanted to even tuck that cursed thing, but it was too late as I already grabbed one earlier.

With shaking hands I grabbed the paper and turned it to see what it was written. This one only had one word 'FOLLOWS'. It was written vertically to the right and it had a drawing of a pine tree and **It**. I quickly check if **It** was back, it wasn't. Grabbing tightly into my flashlight I followed the path when the static feeling came back, this time knowing what it meant I ran without looking until the feeling went away. A clearing appeared after a while, there was some strange structure in it. It looked like a giant construction pipe, those that are used for storm drains.

Panting and keeping an eye on my surroundings, I got closer to the structure. Then I saw another of those cursed things. That white little thing was taunting me to grab it, and I did. There were no drawings, just two words that freezed my blood. 'CAN'T RUN.'

Then I felt it, **It** was here, the black and white spots appeared in my eyes, my ears ringing with that static feeling. Without thought I run. It didn't matter where, all I wanted was to get away from **It**. When the feeling subsided I looked behind me but it was still there, far behind but still following me between the trees in the darkness. I sobbed in terror tears flowing from my eyes as I tried to escape, but I knew it will be matter of time. Eventually I will get tired of running and **It** will caught up with me.

The feeling it brings you to be close to **It** came and went few times. As I burst from the forest to another clearing I see a building and some stuff that looked like tanks. Panting I looked towards the building and went over there. 'I could lock myself in there and wait until morning, or I could tap that thing in there'. I quickly enter the building as I felt **It** looking at me. It was a bathroom. I walked swiftly through the corridors, feeling **It** following me. The static came back, I had to be faster or **It** will caught up with me. I turned in a corner. My already teary eyes start to cry non stop. I let a horror filled scream as I fall into my knees. It was a dead end. My vision is going black and white, the sound making me deaf. I slowly turned and I saw **It**. My vision was almost gone…I saw **Its** siluete.

Blackness…..A white faceless head…...


End file.
